I'm Not Done
by Violet Whipswitch
Summary: Spiderwick Chronicles. The grace family tried going on with their life, but it wasn't so easy. Whether it was sibling fights, crazy cousins, or ogres back from the dead, nothing ever seemed to go right for a change.
1. of renovations and returns

Hey everyone! This is my first Spiderwick fiction, so don't be hard on me! I saw the movie and fell in love with it. I've had all sorts of plot bunnies running around in my head ever since. XD

P.S. This fic will be movie based until I get a chance to read the books.

WARNING: Theres a character death in le first chapter. But I never liked him anyways... teehee...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for my OC. But if I _did_ own Spiderwick, I'd make a sequel... _hinthint_...

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW IMMITURE YOU ARE!" 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M IMMITURE?!"

"UUHH!" Mallory strangled a cry of frustration and stormed up the stairs towards her room, slamming the door as loud as she could, just to put the exclamation point on her temper tantrum.

"Oh yeah, _I'm_ the immature one, Mal-"

"JARED! _Enough_! How can you be acting like this when we have so much to do still? We will never get this house back in order in time for your cousin's visit! You know how much Mallory is looking forward to seeing her again!"

"But mom-"

"No BUTS!" Helen sighed. She was so close to her wits end, yet again. She had thought that after fighting for each others lives that maybe, just maybe, her children could start getting along more. Maybe there wouldn't be anymore antagonizing, no more fights, but she was wrong. It was almost like everything went back to normal. "Just... just go to your room, Jared."

Jared opened his mouth as if to retort again but settled for closing his mouth and stomping up the stairs to his room in similar fashion to his sister just moments earlier.

Helen sighed and sat on the stairs, dropping the paintbrush she was currently wielding, and holding her head in her hands. They had come here for a new start. All they ended up with was a family growing more and more apart and a house that was torn to shreds. Helen rubbed her eyes and stood back up. This house wasn't going to fix itself.

"I only hope I can get all done before Rose comes... or else we'll have to come up with one hell of an excuse." She squat down and lathered her paintbrush with more paint, completely unaware she was being watched...

* * *

Hogsqueal stumbled and lurched as fast as he could. That bird was big, big, big, big, and did it look oh so juicy. Come on, come on, just a little closer! 

Oh, he was so hungry. His stomach rumbled angrily. Or was that indigestion. He wasn't sure, but ether way, he wanted that bird, and he wanted it bad.

Just. One. More. Hop.

"Gottcha! Come here you tasty litt- AAH!"

Hogsqueal fell to the hard, cold ground, clutching his stomach. Ok, so maybe it was indigestion. And all thanks to his stomach ache, he lost that big, juicy, tasty-

"AAAHH!" Hogsqeal clutched his stomach again, but this time, went slightly pale. Something was _moving_ in his stomach. Had he not chewed his last bird all of the way? Ok, it settled down again.

"Woow. That was one crazy bird. I gotta watch what I eat more often. Ooo, it that a blue j- AAH!!"

Hogsqueal's screamng didn't stop this time, not until he lie lifeless on the woodland floor, a gaping hole in his stomach.

"_**Well said."**_

* * *

Oooh no, bettcha can't figure out who that is! Actually, f you can't, you don't belong here:o Sorry for the short first chappy. Tis late but I was excited to get this started. I typed as fast as my scrawny fingers would let me:( 

Mulgarath: She lies.

Shut up you.

Mulgarath: ..._grumblewhinegrumble_...

Anyway! Feed the review monster!

review monster: ...Hungry! EAT REVIEWS! ... no reviews...? Eat AUTHOR! RAWR!

Mulgarath: _Finally_.


	2. of covinient stores and run aways

Heree we go again!

No warnings this time. Just setting up for the plot & such. Sorry if it bores you... it will get better, promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own spiderwick stuff but I would like too. :D

* * *

"Bah! Where is that god-forsaking house?!" 

Rose Spiderwick drove through the small town, desperately searching for her aunts old house. Why her relatives decided to move into that old death trap was beyond her comprehension. That place had always given her the creeps when she was a kid. There was something wrong there, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Now, granted, she had only been to the old family estate a handful of times throughout her childhood, but every time Rose was there, she could feel eyes on her.

But she pushed her superstitions away and ventured forth to visit her family, specifically Mallory. She hadn't seen Mal in ages, not since she was fifteen, about six years ago. Mal had always looked up to her older cousin, despite her obvious flaws;

1)She had quite a temper.

2)She wasn't exactly saintly. (She had given Mallory her first drink after all.)

3)She had a very dirty mouth, that Jared liked very much to imitate. And lastly,

4)She promoted odd hobbies to her fellow cousins. (_'Mallory, who gave you that sword?!'_)

But, alas, the girls loved each other and another visit was well overdo. "If only I could remember where it is!"

After driving for about ten more minuets, Rose decided to stop and ask for directions, something she discovered a while back men were incapable of doing. She slowed and pulled her small Alero into the store parking lot and turned the key back, shutting off the engine. Climbing out of the car, she tried to make herself look a little more presentable, although not much could be done with sweatpants, a t-shirt, and dirty two-day old hair from driving for about forever. Frowning at her appearance, she walked to the door wile grumbling. This was so dumb. Why couldn't she remember where the place was? Its not like she could have missed the creepy, old estate.

The convenient store door opened, greeting her with a dying ding-dong noise that made her stifle a giggle. The place was dimly lit and looked like it could use a good cleaning. It looked like it was built in the late 70's and hadn't been touched since then. She shuddered. The interior designer in her wanted to renovate... or at least grab a mop and bucket. She made her way over to the counter after grabbing a water bottle so she didn't look to much like a tourist or something, only asking for directions. The cashier must have been in her late 40's and looked like she really didn't want to be there. But, when Rose approached the counter and set her bottle of water down, the woman smiled politely and rang it up, making small-talk.

"How are you today, miss?"

"Oh I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good, good, that'll be $1.08." The cashier took her money and handed her change. "You have a good rest of the day, miss."

"I will, thank you. Um, say, do you know where the old Spiderwick Estate is?"

The cashier stiffened. She seemed a little uncomforted by the question. Her smile hardened and the wrinkles on her over-tanned forehead furrowed slightly. "What business you got going to that place?" the woman said in a lower tone than before. She was eyeing Rose suspiciously, which made said Rose squirm a little.

"My relatives just recently moved in there. I'm just going to be visiting for a few days... Why?"

The woman mulled over her answer for a few seconds (which felt like an eternity to Rose,) the softened her face a little. "You go to the end of this street and make a right. Go down Mitchell Ave three or four blocks or so and take a left. The house is on its own road. There isn't a sign, but you can't miss the big grey gates in front." As soon as she finished her hasty directions, the woman abruptly turned from her and scurried back to a room behind the counter, presumably an employee's lounge or something or that nature, leaving Rose standing alone on the other side.

"Uhh... Thanks?" Rose turned and headed for the sun-stained door. "That was weird," she mumbled under her breath. She walked on the cracked sidewalk to her car and opened the door, sliding in. It wasn't long before she was headed down the road to the old Spiderwick Estate. But something was nagging in the back of her head.

That lady hadn't answered her other question.

Why?

* * *

The Grace family ran up and down stairs, in and out of rooms. The house was almost back to normal, if not even better. All it looked like was that they had a few minor renovations. No goblins every rampaged though the flooring. Mulgarath had never chased Jared up onto the roof, mangling it in the process. Everything was almost done and it felt nice. It felt so nice to look around and see a working, organized home. Maybe having the house back together would return a sense of normalcy to the family. 

"I hate you!"

Or not.

"Why are you acting like this?!"

The twins were at it ye again. Helen sighed in frustration. They had been doing this alot lately and it bothered her. Weren't twins supposed to be close? Closer than normal siblings? It looked like their differences were slowly tearing them apart at the seams, more and more.

"I can't believe how ridiculous you are acting!"

"Oh come on, Simon. Stop being so whiny."

"No! I won't stop! What happened to you? You've been acting like this ever since... e-ever since dad told you he wasn't coming back!"

Simon was greeted with a punch to the face.

"Take it back." Jared seethed dangerously. Simon simply stared at his brother in shock, holding his slowly bruising cheek in his hands. Tears started to flow down from his eyes. "I said take it back..."

"What did you do?!" Mallory cried. "Oh Simon, come here." She extended her arms to her younger brother but he didn't budge.

Not untill he ran past them, through the living room, dodging his mother, out the front door. He ran as fast as his legs would take him. Away from this house. Away from his twin. Away from everything that wanted to ruin his life!

* * *

Oook. Chappy 2 up. I've got up to chapter 4 written, but still have to type it all... and I don't have alot of spare time. 

Chap 3 tomorrow?

We'll see. R&R! Don't let the review monster get me!


	3. of arrivals and tomatoes

Disclaimer: I don't own The Spiderwick Chronicles, so leave me alone. Rawr.

* * *

It was late when Rose pulled up to the old grey Spiderwick gate, very late. Well, it didn't really look grey. The years hadn't done it much justice. It was more black and rusty now. And one thing was sure about this place. If it wasn't creepy enough during the day, it was at least 57 times worse at night.

Rose cautiously got out of her car and walked over to the gate. It wasn't locked, but that didn't make opening it any easier. The metal contraption creaked and groaned in protest as she shoved it open, just enough to get her car through. _Then she ran back to her car_.

She pulled into the driveway at a crawling pace but then decided to go just a little faster. The trees around her extended their spindly, clawed fingers towards her car, beckoning her in. The wind played tricks on her mind, well, at least she _hoped_ they were tricks, making shadows run, jump, and dance all around her little red Alero. She all but danced for joy in her seat when she saw the lights of the Spiderwick Estate, but...

"...What are they _doing_ in there? Every froggin' light is on..." Those kids must be up to something again, she thought to herself. She pulled her car up the rest of the way and turned the engine off, cutting the music in the process and making it painfully aware just how quiet her car was. Rose opened the door and clambered out and stretched out her aching muscles a little. Two days on the road was enough for her. She wasn't leaving any sooner than she had to. With a tired yawn she walked up the stairs on the portch and paused.

The door was open?

She walked up to the doorway but made a point not to go in, she didn't want to be that rude. "Hello? Aunt Helen? You there?" She waited a beat. No one came. "Hello_ooo_?" Still nothing. "Alright, I'm coming in! No one better be naked!" She giggled at her own comment a little before stepping over the door frame and into the house. Alot of the doors and windows were open, making the curtains bend and dance like looming white ghosts. Rose shuddered. She could feel it again. Eyes all over her, _watching her_, waiting for her to do something. Something in the pit of her stomach told her to leave. Get in the car and never look back. Tell them you got stuck in the city, that you just had a big snowstorm.

No. She wouldn't do that.

Not without bringing them with her.

Rose walked through the entry hall and stopped at the living room. No one. The burgandy carpet was new. She sighed. She really needed to stop doing that. Every time she was in a building her interior designer took over her. I gotta learn how to leave my work behind. She continued to walk through the house, and to her dismay, found herself critiquing everything.

Oh look. That's a nice lamp.

Ooo, I like the new mahogany flooring in the music room!

Oh, wow. That's _ugly_.

Rose walked into the kitchen that looked like it had seen much better days. It was clean, but for some reason it faintly smelled like.. tomatoes? "Ew... that's weird." The only thing that was different from what she could remember from her childhood was a new stove. It was nice, stainless steel with matte black handles and details. The poor thing looked so out of place in the 60's reject kitchen- what was that noise? Rose gasped and turned around.

"_Hello_..."

* * *

Chapter 3 as promised! Can't believe I managed that! I've been soooo busy lately.

R&R!


	4. of frying pans and mulgarath

Here's chapp 4 for everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm to poor too. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

AAHHH!!" Rose spun and grabbed a frying pan off of the stove, holding like a baseball bat. 

"Wait, calm d-"

"Getoutgetout!! HELEN!"

"You don't und-"

"Where are they?! Who are you?! What did you do to them?!?" Rose screamed and backed up, clutching her flying pan tightly.

_I've got something to say  
I've acquired a taste for __**watching you in pain**__  
It's pretty hard to admit  
It makes me feel like shit  
But I mean it_

"Miss, please, I haven't done anything. My name is Morgan. I'm Helen's neighbor-"

Rose cut him off, glaring, "We don't have neighbors out here..." There was something wrong with this man. Something was off.

_And I know that I am wrong  
__**The weaker you get the more I fell strong**__  
So I want you to leave  
Wipe your face on your sleeve  
And beat it._

The man ignored her last comment. "One of the boys ran away. The rest are out looking for him. Helen sent me to come get you."

"Why would my aunt send **you **to come get me? Why didn't she come?"

_This doesn't end with you  
__**I walk around and I think if other people only knew**__  
That I wish they were cursed  
That I wish them the worst  
I really wish them the worst_

The man seemed agitated. His eyes flashed. Dark eyes. They were amber in color, almost red. "If you would just come with me..." He reached for Rose's arm but she swiftly moved away and backed away from him more.

_And I hope you forgive me now that I've confessed  
Cause I'm trying to resist  
My heart becoming a fist  
Forever_

"Why do I feel like I can't trust you..?" She was scared, but she tried to hide it as much as she could. Why was she so scared? That feeling came back. Get out. Get the hell out of there. Forget everyone else. Leave. Something is wrong.

_Because you can't you can't __**you can't stop a bullet**__  
I'm giving you my trigger but you better never pull it_

The man frowned and stepped towards her again, his eyes flashing dangerously. Those eyes were terrifying.

_You've got something to say  
__**You've acquired a taste for watching me in pain**__  
It's pretty hard to admit  
It makes you feel like shit  
But you mean it_

"W-what are you doing..?" Rose questioned. Her voice betrayed her and displayed her fear for the world to see. She held the frying pan between them. "Stay back! I'm warning you!" The man's stone expression didn't change, but his hands tightened into fists as he come closer.

_What the hell can we do  
__**I'm a different face  
Of the man you knew**__  
I'm a hole you'll fill for the rest of your life_

Rose screamed and swung at him with the frying pan n her hands, effectively hitting him upside the head. The only problem was it didn't affect him. He didn't even flinch. He only looked irate. The man advanced and swatted the frying pan away, Rose's last defense clanging noisily to the floor. She ducked out of the way, dodging his massive, swinging arms. She made a break for the door only to be yanked backwards. The man grabbed her by the hair, tugging her forcefully back and slamming her into the nearest wall. Rose cried out in pain but was silenced when a massive hand covered her mouth while the other shot to her neck. She stared at the man pleadingly, tears pricking her eyes. She didn't want to die. She was going to die here, and she didn't want to. She found no purchase for her footing as she was lifted from the ground and slid up the wall by her neck. Rose kicked her feet frantically, trying to kick him, trying to find the ground, anything!

_Because you can't you can't you can't stop a bullet  
I'm giving you my trigger but you better never pull it _

You can't you can't you can't stop a bullet  
I'm giving you my trigger but you better never pull it

Rose's eyes changed from fright to confusion to absolute horror. The man started to... change, to transform. Grotesque sounds reached her ears at the sound of bones stretching and breaking and skin expanding. It grew taller, taller than any human should stand. Muscles began to bulge and contort, shifting to unnatural sizes. Things protruded from its forehead, shoulders, and back, twisting into a massive set of horns. The hand covering her mouth grew even larger and claws wrapped around the side of her face. Giant fangs emerged from it's mouth, turning into a terrifying grimace. Only its eyes stayed the same.

'I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming, ohgodthisisalljustadream. I'm fine. I'm back at my house in my bed. I'm only dr-'

An earth shattering roar ripped through the cold air. It reverberated throughout her entire body, making her shake and the tears fall freely from her eyes. 'I'm not dreaming...' Rose whimpered into the hand covering her mouth and backed into the wall as much as she could. The thing growled and pushed harder against her mouth, effectively silencing her. The monster drew it's head closer to hers.

"Where is the field guide, human?!"

'It talks?' Rose mentally slapped herself. Of course it can talk, it was human only seconds ago. The thing shook her, snapping her attention back to reality.

"I said, WHERE IS THE-"

"Rose?"

Helen. Oh beautiful aunt Helen, come to save her from this hideous beast. Rose tried to scream, say she was in the kitchen, say anything, but the hand only tightened on her mouth. She could hardly breathe. The demon creature bared its fangs at her, glaring. It nudged her head to the side with its own and whispered low and dangerous, "If you speak one syllable of what you have seen," is smiled darkly, she could hear the smile in it's voice, "...I will slaughter them all."

It abruptly let go, sending Rose crashing to the floor. She scrambled up and backed away cautiously towards the kitchen door, quickly wiping her tears away. She watched the creature transform back into the human she had seen only moments before and tried to calm her breathing before answering.

"I-I'm here aunt Helen..."

* * *

Yay, I finished chapter 4! 

Song: Stop a bullet by Black Light Burns

You should listen too it. It really helps with the whole tension of the first half of this chapter. Plus its just a good band. The end.

R&R please!


	5. of boyfriends and names

Yay! Reviews! Now I know someone is reading. :)

This one's kind short but oh well. I believe in short chapters that are updated often as compared to long ones updated not so often. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderwick Chronicles! Rawr!

* * *

"Aunt Helen!" Rose sighed in relief and ran to her aunt, throwing her arms around her. It took everything she had to not burst into tears. 

"Oh Rose, it's so nice to see you! What's wrong, you're shaking?" Helen looked at her niece in concern. Rose opened her mouth to reply, no scream at Helen to take her children and run, get out of the house, this town, hell this state!... but she remembered that _thing's_ words.

_I will slaughter them all..._

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled half-heartedly. "I was just worried about you, that's all... Where were you guys?" She was still clinging to her aunt like there was no tomorrow. Well crap, after what she'd seen, there might not be a tomorrow.

"Oh, the kids were fighting again and Simon took off. We found him, but he still won't talk to Jared." Helen sighed. She had really wished that her children would get along while Rose was here. Oh well, maybe Rose could help with that anyways.

"G-good, umm, where are they?"

"They were behind me. I guess Mallory wanted to talk to them both before we all got back. They'll be here soon."

_They can't come back. They need to stay away, stay out there._ That was it, she had to tell Helen. She wasn't going to stand by and let her family suffer-

Rose's jumbled thoughts were interrupted. "Oh, who's this?"

_No_. Rose's blood ran cold. She slowly turned around to where her aunt was looking. There, in the kitchen doorway was the man. The man that turned into a demon. The one that was going to kill them all. Rose paled slightly. He shot her a look, a small fleeting look that no one else would have caught, daring her to speak out.

"Uhh... he's-"

"My name's Morgan, mam. You must be Helen. Rose has told me all about you..."

_What was he _doing?

The man stepped up to Helen and shook her hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, Morgan."

He smiled a charming smile that only made Rose shudder. "The pleasure is all mine." He glanced at Rose and she gave him a pleading look but he only scoffed at her.

"Now, how do you know Rose?"

"She didn't tell you about me?" He mocked being hurt, and smirked evilly at Rose. "Why, I'm her boyfriend."

_**WHAT?!**_

* * *

When Rose took the blow, she headed straight for the floor, but was caught by her hair and yanked back up. Mulgarath sneered and brought her face towards his, growling menacingly. He back-handed her again. This time, he let the ground catch her. 

Rose didn't even know what happened. One second she was stuttering, trying to explain to her aunt that they were _not_ dating, and the next thing, she was in the guest room being beaten by a very, very angry demon-man-thing. Everything was happening so fast, she couldn't keep up. Her mind felt muddy, like it just didn't want to think. It was probably the second blow that did that.

She sat up and rubbed her sore face while tears fell freely from her face. Mulgarath casually strolled over at sat in a chair in the far corner. "It would be much easier on your part, _human,_ is you would just cooperate. If you don't, I'll find someone else's help. I don't have time to put up with your nonsense."

Rose stayed silent. She didn't look at him. She didn't want to.

"Well, human?"

He had explained that he wanted her help finding something. Some sort of book. Rose dubbed that anything he wanted to get his hands on was obviously dangerous and refused. The ending result was her red, stinging face.

"Who are you?" She wanted to change the subject, preferably to something that wouldn't end up with his fist n her face again. It seemed like a harmless question, right?

"Such questions are not meant for this house. There are spies everywhere."

"What harm is there in a name..?"

He stood abruptly and glared. "A lot more than you think, wretched human." Mulgarath headed for the door.

"W-where are you going...?" He was going to go hurt them, wasn't he!

"That is none of your concern..." He paused. "Sleep. I need you well rested for tomorrow." And with that, he left the room, closing the door after him.

Rose sighed, burying her face in her arms. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

And the answer is: 

A lot more than you bargained for (:

R&R!!


End file.
